Hunters
The Hunters, officially known as Task Force: Recon, is a black flag special operations unit under command of the United States Army Special Operations Command, in Fort Carson, Colorado and part of US Army Special Forces in 2021 and in 2030 Hunters is headquartered in USS Washington, Gulf of Mexico. Background The Hunters is established in 2020, after Krasnez destroyed entire America and England. The members of Hunters are the remnants of US and British soldiers. Their main objective is to destroy Krasnez and restore America and England. But after the destruction of the two nations, they not have enough supply of weapons so in 2021 The Hunters stole a massive numbers of weapons supply from the shipment of weapons that Krasnez ordered. Known Members *Mark "Phantom" Flynn *Reginald "Hawk" Thompson *Andrew "Metal" Johnson *Michael "Cyclops" Kenton *Stan "Pikes" Brooks *Warren "Shockwave" Jackson *Alan "Panther" Jefferson Weapons Handguns *Glock 17 *Glock 18 *Glock 18C *Glock 23 *M1911 *Beretta 92SB *Beretta M9 *MP-412 REX *Heckler & Koch HK45C *SIG-Sauer P226R *MP-443 Grach *Taurus Model 44 *FN Five-seveN *Desert Eagle *USP.45 Sub Machine Guns *Heckler & Koch M47A1 *Heckler & Koch UMP45 *FN P90 TR *PP-19 Bizon-2 *PP-2000 *MP5KA4 *TDI Vector *Heckler & Koch MP5SD3 *Heckler & Koch MP5K PDW *Heckler & Koch UMP.45 *Skorpion EVD *CBJ-MS Assault Rifles *Heckler & Koch HK416 *Colt M4A1 Carbine *Mk. 18 Mod 0 *Colt M16A4 *AK-104 *AK-47 *AKMSU *AKU-94 *AK-12 *5.56A-91 *AEK-971 *AKS-74U *FN F2000 Tactical *AK-74M *AN-94 *FN SCAR-L *Remington ACR *FN SCAR-H *Heckler & Koch G36C *L85A2 *Magpul PDR *Bofors Ak 5C *Daniel Defense DDM4 MK 18 *Daniel Defense DDM4 V1 *FN SCAR PDW *QBZ-95B *SIG SG 553 *Remington R5 *AAC Honey Badger *Steyr AUG A3 *MTAR-21 *Heckler & Koch HK416C *ARX-160 *Heckler & Koch XM8 *Heckler & Koch M27 IAR *APS Underwater Rifle Shotguns *Benelli M1014 *Franchi SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Remington 870 MCS *M26 MASS *Pancor Jackhammer *Saiga-12K *SWD/Cobray Street Sweeper *USAS-12 *Tula Arms TOZ-194 *Benelli M4 Tactical Machine Guns *Heckler & Koch M27 IAR *LSAT Light Machine Gun *M240B *Bofors Ksp 90 *Daewoo K3 Paratrooper *FN M249 SAW *FN Mk 46 Mod 0/1 *Heckler & Koch MG4 *M249E3 Para SAW *M60E4 *QBB-95 *QYJ-88 *FN M240 *PKM *RPK *MK43 Mod 1 *L86A1 Sniper Rifles *SVD Dragunov *Barrett M98B *Barrett M107 *Accuracy International AWM-F *MKEK JNG-90 *M39 EMR *M40A5 *LaRue Tactical OBR 7.62 *Heckler & Koch HK417 *Mk 11 Mod 0 *Norinco NDM-86 *QBU-88 *M59/66 SKS *SV-98 *McMillan CS5 *McMillan TAC-50 *McMillan TAC-300 Grenade Launchers *Milkor MGL Mk 1S *M79 *Heckler & Koch M320 *MK32 *Heckler & Koch XM25 CDTE Launchers *FGM-148 Javelin *FIM-92A Stinger *RPG-7 *Pansarskott m/86 *M224 Mortar *Mk 153 Mod 0 SMAW *SA-7 Grail *M136 AT4 Explosives *M15 Anti-Tank Mine *M18A1 Claymore *M67 Hand Grenade *M84 Stun Grenade *M67 Fragmentation Hand Grenade *M18 Smoke Grenade *M78 Tactical Grenade Mounted Weapons *General Dynamics GAU-17/A *General Dynamics M197 Vulcan *Kord *M242 Bushmaster Chaingun *Shipunov 24A2 Attachments and Others *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Target Finder Sight *Milimiter Scanner Sight *ACOG Sight *Standard Sight *Fore Grip *Fast Mag (Dual Mag) *Extended Clip *Grenade Launcher *Laser Sight *Tactical Knife *Soldier Glass *Face Recognizer *Quad Drone *C.L.A.W *Predator Drone *V-22 Osprey *Arclight *Silencer *Reaper Drone *AC-130U Gunship *F-22A Air Strike *AH-64D Package *Camouflage Suit *Night Vision Googles *Night Vision Sight *EOTech Holographic Sight *Thermal Scope *Long Barrel *Dual Wield Handguns *Armor Piercing Bullets *Ballistic Scope *Strobe Light *Nano Gloves Multiplayer Hunters appears in Multiplayer as a playable faction. The Multiplayer announcer is Mark "Phantom" Flynn. Quotes Announcer When match begins *"Let's get started!" *"Show these fools the true meaning of justice, gentlemens!" *"Lock and Load!" When taking advantage in the match *"Keep it up, the victory is almost ours!" *"We got the upper hand!" *"Finish what we have started!" When losing the advantage in the match *"C'mon focus. Take back our advantage!" *"We can't stop now!" *"We're losing! C'mon fight back!" *"What the fuck just happen, why we're losing?!" When a round is won *"Mission Accomplished!" (Final Round) *"Good job, get ready for the next round!" *"That's what i'm talking about!" *"Excellent work, but don't get cocky. There's still a lot more to do!" *"Nice job but it's not over yet!" When a round is lost *"Good job, but i've seen better!" (Final Round) *"We need to rethink our strategy!" *"Luck will not help us, so do your best next time!" When a match is won *"Mission Accomplished!" *"Great job, i know i can count on you!" *"They retreating, nice work!" When a match is lost *"You have ruined our name. Do your best next time and clear our name!" *"What the fuck happen to you, how can you let this happen?!" *"How can these imbeciles defeat us?!" When a player is kicked *"Bring him to me!" When a flag is being secured *"Point Alpha/Bravo/Charlie is secured!" *"Alpha/Bravo/Charlie is ours!" When a flag is being secured by enemy *"Alpha/Bravo/Charlie have been taken!" *"They have the Alpha/Bravo/Charlie!" When a bomb is planted *"Bomb have been planted! Defused it Quick!" *"The bomb is successfully planted! Destroy It!" When a bomb is defused *"Bomb defused, nice work!" When a kill is confirmed *"Kill confirmed!" *"Good kill!" *"Nice shot!" *"Headshot confirmed!" Player When an/mutiple enemy is killed *"Hostile Neutralized!" *"Hostile K.I.A!" *"I got him!" *"Target Down!" *"Tango Down!" *"Mutiple K.I.A!" *"Mutiple tangos are history!" *"Mutiple hostiles K.I.A!" When an enemy starts firing *"Get your heads down!" *"Enemy gunfire in the front of us!" When throwing a grenade *"Throwing grenade!" *"Danger close inbound! Everybody clear?!" *"Throwing Smoke!" *"Smoke Out!" *"Placing claymore!" *"Throwing Flashbang!" *"Throwing C4!" When an enemy is knived *"Sweet dream!" *"Night night!" When the player is downed *"Dammit, i'm down!" *"Somebody help me!" *"I need medic!" When the player revives a player *"Alright, you good to go!" *"Just a few scratches, you'll be fine!" *"Don't worry, i got you!" When the player is revived *"I owe you big time man, thanks!" *"I won't forget this, thanks!" When defusing a bomb *"Defusing Bomb!" *"Cover my six!" *"Give me a minute!" When successfully defused a bomb *"Bomb defused!" *"Defusing Process Completed!" Category:Factions Category:AgentUnpredictable909